


猫耳控制器

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water
Summary: ⚠十ヨハ





	猫耳控制器

“这个是什么？”十代试探性地伸出手指，拈住约翰脑袋上那一对薄而覆有灰蓝色绒毛，遍布粉红毛细血管的动物耳朵。他好奇地捋了捋，指腹体会到的细小触感舒适得让人还想咬一口。

“就是如你所见的……那个啦，猫耳什么的……”约翰捂着半边脸，大声叹气，“今天起来之后发现的，我还以为是十代你趁我睡着偷偷给我戴了什么饰品，结果根本摘不下来。”

“哈？我像是会做这种事情的人吗？”十代不满地瞪向约翰，约翰立刻回了一个满是不信任的眼神。

“还不是十代你昨天折腾得那么晚？我觉得会变成现在这样绝对和你也有关系。”他抱怨起来。

“呜哇，可是我真的什么也没做啊？而且明明昨晚约翰自己也觉得很舒服吧？”十代捏着约翰耳根的手指微微用上一丝力道，“该不会其实是太舒服了，才会长出猫耳朵吧？”

“哈？！”约翰拍开十代的手，有些气恼地叫道，“根本就不是一回事吧！”

“什么啊，约翰只是想抱怨我而已吧？”十代撇了撇嘴，不依不饶伸手去捉约翰头上的猫耳，爱不释手地揉捏着，“我觉得还蛮可爱的，也没什么不好嘛。”

“一点也不好！真是的……倒是帮我想想解决的办法啊，”约翰无可奈何地扇了扇头上的猫耳，毛茸茸的耳尖拂过十代的手指，“这样我今天还怎么出去。”

“那就不要出去了！”十代立刻张开双臂扑到约翰身上，把约翰按倒在床铺上。他望着约翰眨眨眼，眸光晶亮，嘿嘿地笑道：“我也会陪着约翰，哪里都不去的。”

“怎么可能不出去……唔。”约翰推住十代的肩膀，想要起身。十代却俯下来一口咬住他的下唇，把他剩下的话语都尽数吃掉。

被牙尖细细咬啮的下唇些微地刺痛起来，约翰闷哼一声，仓促寻求呼吸的空隙，十代却指挥着舌尖挑开他的牙关，卷住他的舌头一阵吮吻。麻痒的微弱触感顺着脚尖一路上爬直达天灵盖，约翰抽不开身，气息很快变得凌乱不堪。十代闷笑起来，抚摸约翰柔顺的耳朵。

那对耳朵敏感地抖动起来，十代抬起头，好奇地凑上去，张口轻轻咬住其中一只单薄的耳尖，约翰顿时浑身一颤。

“十、十代……”约翰的声音不由得打起了颤。

十代留意着他的反应，又转成含住，不时温柔地舔弄那只耳朵。猫耳的绒毛被十代舔得湿漉漉，看上去分外可怜。滚烫的吐息落在被如此对待的耳朵上，约翰整个人都险些弹起来，甚至差点发出呻吟。

十代松了口，手指顺势往约翰腰下游走，划过髋骨以下的部位，忍不住笑出声。

很有感觉嘛！他狡猾地说。

约翰瞪了十代一眼，伸手捉住十代的后颈，仰头恶狠狠地捕获十代坠落吐息的唇牙。

 

约翰张开的牙齿似乎也变得像猫一样尖锐，十代被毫不客气地咬了一口舌尖，立刻吃痛地瑟缩了一下。然而约翰到底只是发泄似的咬十代一口，吻的力度很快又恢复一如既往的热烈缠绵。他的吞吐缠着十代，唇舌灵巧并用，把十代吻得呼吸急促。

约翰终于放开的时候，十代整个身体都松懈了下来，趴在约翰身上一边喘气一边按捺不住哧哧地笑。他半晌才平复下来，支起手臂看向约翰，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“来做吗？”

约翰叹气，温热的手心盖在十代的脸颊上。

“我就知道。”

 

昨晚解开的衣物此时还被随意丢在地上无人理会，十代扶住约翰的膝弯，手指沾湿润滑，并入穴口轻车熟路地旋转套弄。暖热的肠道一开一合，说不出拒绝的话语，只能任由十代的手指探向深处。约翰哼出细碎的声音，头上的猫咪耳朵不时颤动。昨晚才使用过的身体残存着积累的疲惫，要重新激活却并不如想象中困难。他的身体很快又接纳了十代的抚摸，十代抽出手指，低头吻了吻他曲起的膝盖。

半兴奋的性器等待着爱抚，十代用沾着润滑与体液的手触碰约翰的器官，圈住敏感的根部一寸寸捋动，顺着底端上抚，指尖不时轻轻刮过顶端炙热的渴望。绵软的呻吟从约翰口中飘出，约翰不由得用小腿夹住十代的腰肢，难耐地磨了磨。十代望着约翰潮红的神情，按捺不住吸了一口气，扶住自己涨大的性器，抵向约翰的腿间。

滚烫性器没入时，十代忍不住压下身体，喘息混着舒畅至极的呻吟掉落到约翰赤裸的胸膛上，呼得肌理发痒。约翰握紧他的肩膀，因为被插入而眼圈发红，脑袋上的猫耳立得笔直。

十代，他低低地叫道，心跳一阵阵加快，十代的吻也随之落下，唇舌间的拉锯含糊黏人。某种引人醉倒的甘甜萌生于相碰的躯壳之中，约翰的身体不由得绷得紧张，肠壁艰难吞吐十代的性器，相交的满足溢出奇怪声音。

十代的动作与他总爱用上牙齿的亲吻一样磨人，彷如彗星穿过大气层，擦擦碰碰从不招呼，笨拙粗糙得显而易见。可是约翰并不讨厌这样的十代。他知道十代的模样，一切的一切都知道，知道了十代的全部又怎么可能讨厌。

行星无言地接受陨石的轰撞，无论是接吻还是拥抱，不是喜欢的话也不可能全盘接受。也正是因为接受才显得这样的喜欢重若千钧，即使宇宙星星跳往天秤的一端也比不过。

十代伸手捉住约翰的腰侧，湿润的指尖有些打滑，汗水连片流淌没入他的眼角，涩疼的感觉挥之不去，却并不重要。性器加快频率用力楔入，抵过肠壁的敏感之处时，约翰不由得因此呜咽一声，喉结上下滚动，连呼吸也一起发颤。

高温的汗雾熏制他们的相处，汗与血流遍全身，太平洋爆炸于此刻，谁也阻止不了这样的热浪滚滚。相较竭尽全力的触碰，黏人的吻纤细脆弱，分明轻易就可以分开。可是十代还是想吻约翰，而约翰也回以坦诚的吻。

涨潮的爱河清晰描摹二人的汗水涔涔，十代吻着约翰，牙齿和喘息一并吞咽，光是吻与吻之间的高热就能够将他们彻底融化，何况是超出于此的其他。抽动的性器拍打柔热的肠道，似波罗的海匆匆涌动，数不清的可口海鱼滚入洋流。毕竟温暖、热情、可爱的海，容得下无数亲吻。十代触碰约翰的唇角，连着喘动的心跳一同交出。

想要去亲吻、去热爱的心情洋洋洒洒一如翻滚的流水，嘴唇也好；耳朵也好；手指也好，十代都这样渴望。他大口呼吸，快感噌噌跳起附着在赤裸裸的皮肤上，只是相触就已经受不了了。

受不了了。约翰紧紧搂住十代的脖颈，将十代无限拉向自己，喘息声音蛇身一样缠绕，含混在颠簸的亲吻之中。他送上自己的唇齿，急切撞向十代，想要更多更多。

说不清是谁在吻谁，然而嘴唇不必说话也能够由衷倾诉。感情是新生的春日，柳条一般柔软，用肢体谈论其实一点也不浪漫，但他们向来不要浪漫。

“嗯……”十代喘了一声，性器狠狠挺入甬道的深处。他抬高约翰的腿，抽插的动作愈来愈快。约翰浑身一阵发麻，猫耳慌乱地转动着。

“太、太快了，”他口齿不清地叫道，“十代，呃嗯——”

十代忍不住张口咬在约翰颈侧的皮肤上，牙梢用上力道，汗水的咸苦汇向味蕾，在舌苔上无声跳着探戈。约翰混乱中不由得别开脸，敏感处被密集撞击，收缩的肠道挽留又抗拒，喘叫的呻吟为此彻底提不上力，变得沙哑微弱。

约翰的眼角泛出大片的红，忍不住闭上眼，被十代挤压在小腹上的性器一阵痉挛，高潮如夜幕烟火灿烂地抵达，和吊晃在肺中的一口气共同呼出。十代的最后一下直直没入约翰的最深处，下腹倏地一紧，咬着的齿间禁不住流泄出一道长长的喟叹，支着身体为此颤抖不止。

平息情欲后的身体顿时放松下来，十代抽出得到宣泄的性器，倒在约翰身上，顺势松开咬住约翰的牙齿，口中唾液拖长成丝丝缕缕顺着舌尖淌落在牙印上。他不由自主舔了舔，被约翰伸手拍了一下后脑勺。

十代喘着气翻了个身，歪头看向身旁的约翰，忽然疑惑地睁大眼。

“约翰，”他抬起双手，在自己的脑袋上模仿猫的耳朵扇了两下，“猫耳没有了耶。”

“唔？”约翰瞟了十代一眼，扑哧一声笑了起来，“你这个模仿算什么啊？”

“我觉得很有趣啊，”十代眨巴着眼睛，“约翰不觉得吗？”

“我觉得很傻。”约翰伸出手，握住十代伪装成猫耳的其中一只手，对着十代也眨了眨眼。

“嘛，但也挺可爱的。”

 

FIN.


End file.
